


Slient（Mr.Rx眼镜）

by Anonymous



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 眼镜受, 鬼畜眼镜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 那些句子明明都在他脑海里，可是张开口，一个个音节却从舌尖上偷跑了出去，勉强说出的话语颠三倒四，像是断垣碎瓦被胡乱拼凑起来，还原不出最初的模样。





	Slient（Mr.Rx眼镜）

佐伯克哉坐在暗红色的沙发上，身上的奴隶带着一身称得上艳丽的伤痕不断挺动着腰身讨好他，他脸上的表情却没有因此发生什么变化。  
这是他来到Club R的第六个月。几乎所有人都知道了他的存在，居高临下的气场，堪称鬼畜的调教手法，他们的主人，他们的王。  
但很少有人能够听到他的声音，哪怕是高潮到来时的喘息。极度的沉默加上凌厉的手段，让这些热衷于被践踏的奴隶们欢欣不已，颤抖臣服，在绳索和鞭子下一次次连自己都忘记。  
就如同他身上这一个。若不是前端的细绳捆缚着他的欲望，恐怕他早已因能够亲自服侍王的荣宠而激动到射得满身都是。  
佐伯掐住了他的腰逼迫他停下来，伸手拉断了捆缚住欲望的细绳。  
「拖下去。」  
他这样说着，把可悲的奴隶丢在地上。而话音落下的那一刻，那奴隶的表情仿佛置身天堂一般，白浊从性器一股脑儿涌出来，射了足足半米多高。  
他听到了来自王者的声音，低沉、磁性、强势得不容置疑。

佐伯克哉冷冷看着他被拖走，忠心的仆人随即伏到身边，带着皮质手套的双手将那尚未得到满足的分身捧在手心，语带惶惑地问他准备的奴隶是否令王不满。  
佐伯没有说话。  
如果不是因为六个月前的那场意外，他如今不会在这里。他还记得那天夜里月色很好，皮鞋踏在公园的砖石地面上发出有节奏的回响。御堂的车子就从一片寂静中尖锐呼啸着开过来，带着歇斯底里的憎意。他甚至来不及转头，意识已经飞到了半空中。醒来的时候他躺在清一色洁白如雪的病房里，护士小姐带着些许欣喜的神色前来询问他的状况，白皙的脸庞上甚至漫着些许绯红。  
那是他人生中最羞耻的时刻。  
那些句子明明都在他脑海里，可是张开口，一个个音节却从舌尖上偷跑了出去，勉强说出的话语颠三倒四，像是断垣碎瓦被胡乱拼凑起来，还原不出最初的模样。  
白洛嘉失语症。诊断书上是这么写的。  
他再也说不出那些锋利的言辞，再也无法巧舌如簧地游说客户，那两片在调教时向来不缺凌辱词汇的薄唇里，如今吐出的每一个音节都似乎惹人发笑。

佐伯克哉他无声地看着Mr.R。这个男人在那时向自己伸出了手，单膝跪地承诺自己的忠心和不离不弃。他对他算不上喜欢，仅有的好感也只因他能为自己提供的种种便利。他之所以选择接受，并不是因为对自身状况的绝望，而是这个男人读心的本领。他需要有个人能轻易懂得他的意思，替他说出那些他无法表达的话。尽管这意味着他将在他面前彻底透明全无隐私，他也只能认为这是必要的代价。  
他如今掌握着这个世界中更不为人所见的力量，毒品、军火、杀手集团、地下钱庄。Mr.R的触手遍及这个世界每一个黑暗的角落，如今将这一切对他双手奉上。于是他的生活如同他的声音般沉寂下去，隐于黑暗。曾经骄人的业绩和光明的前途全化为泡影，仅仅在记忆中留下的些许残片亦不让人觉得亲近。接受这一切的第一天他就动用新得的手段救出了拘留中的御堂孝典——他是摧毁了御堂的人生，不过御堂也险些要了他的命，如今他救他出来，从此再无瓜葛，算是恩怨两清。  
然后他就来到了这里。失去表达的苦痛催化了他内心黑暗的部分，却也使得他在这个不见日光的世界里更显游刃有余。他保持着沉默，由Mr.R尽职尽责地替他说出该说的每一句话，这反倒让他显得更加高高在上。他如今终于了解了Mr.R所说的另一个世界，以及那些活在阳光下时无法体会的愉悦。这个世界如同蛛网般，以Club R为中心铺散开，细腻柔软的蛛丝缠绕在每个人的脖颈上，而那些蛛丝的源头便在他手里。  
他低下头，看见指间缠绕着金色的发丝，Mr.R仍跪在脚边，等待着他的回答。  
（做点不一样的事情吧。）佐伯克哉想。他从前确实不曾冒出过这样的念头，如今心里也有一丝迷茫。Mr.R是了解他心思的，可他自己也不明白如今究竟在做什么。他和对方以思想交流，如今思绪却步入混乱，某种程度上已是羞辱。于是他决定把阅读理解的部分交给对方去做，再以一个考核者的目光去评判对方所给出的答案。

Mr.R进入体内的那一刻，佐伯还是咬住了嘴唇。他全身上下不着一缕，尽管对方也几乎一样。皮革的质感在他后背上滑走，仿佛温柔的安抚，但这甜蜜的假象在下一刻就被深入的贯穿所打破。  
在下会如您所愿。Mr.R在耳边低语，带着热气的呼吸划在脖颈上甜腻得很，一如他泛着蜜色的眼眸。  
佐伯克哉没有阻止他。  
他想起第一次见到这个男人的情形。那时的他被愤怒和失望包裹，仿佛遭遇了整个世界的背叛。长发的男人带着一身馨香凑近，他保持着警觉，最终还是没有拒绝。戴上眼镜的选择注定了他在走向未来的时候，身后阴影里必然有他的痕迹。而如今他们的关系将更进一步——真的能进一步么？  
像是惩罚着他的不专心，一丝低吟绕过了他的意志，粗暴地冲破喉咙。  
「这是您今天第二次发出声音。」男人带着一如既往的微笑，轻轻含住了他的唇。  
他盯着男人镜片后的眼眸，然后更加用力地吻回去。  
几个月来他难得听到自己的声音，这一晚终于听了个尽兴。情欲中的呼喊断断续续，夹杂着呻吟和喘息，即使是破碎凌乱的话语也不让人觉得异样。Mr.R的动作算得上温柔，至少一点都没有弄疼他，却还是让他彻底失控。高潮的那一刻他几乎是哭着喊出来，声音嘶哑到没有力气，仰卧在柔软的枕头上视线一片模糊。  
这或许确实是他想要的。他这样想。

那夜过后他似乎卸下了什么东西，尽管仍然在几乎所有的场合保持着沉默，却突然有了新的爱好。几卷追忆逝水年华放在床头，在所有人都退下的时候翻开，一个音节一个音节地读下去，每晚如此。他对这本书没什么好感，之所以这样选择也只是因为它格外冗长，仿佛沙之书般没有尽头。  
Mr.R有时会陪他，安谧地跪在床头，亦或是将他湿漉漉地抱在怀里。这个男人完全了解他的想法，因此从未阻止。他陪着他磕磕绊绊地读着，直到他把书签放进手里的那一页，再合上厚厚的封面。  
书页的内容从德·圣卢夫人乡间别墅到公爵府的星期日午宴，再到圣伊德加尔德街。他读得依旧不够好，碰到长句反复读上十多次也无济于事。起初这样的窘迫比被压在Mr.R身下更令他觉得狼狈不堪，但男人望着他的眼神一如既往地恭顺谦和，那种包容了他所有弱点的姿态让他不得不继续读下去。  
佐伯克哉不理解为什么这个男人会将自己选为王者，时至今日仍然尽心侍奉。他身上的种种不堪一击他都悉数掌握，无论身体还是灵魂；而那为数不多的优点里，又有哪一条能成为他献上忠诚的依据。

佐伯克哉偶尔也会去阳光下散步，漫无目的地看看平凡的人间景象，打交道的对象仅限于街边的自动售货机。那天下着雨，他站在空无一人的街边，刚刚从吱呀作响的出货口拿了烟，便遇到了冲撞上来的御堂孝典。时隔一年有余，男人西装革履的样子像是已经走出了过去的阴影，脸上的神情却完全是在勉力支撑。他抓着佐伯的领口质问一年前为什么救他，却又这样干脆利落地抛下他。  
佐伯几乎认命般地任由御堂勒到他呼吸困难，心想着如果御堂孝典非要他还上一命，那也并无不可。可脖子上的力量最终还是放松了，第一口空气入喉时响亮的巴掌扇过他的左脸，打得他坐在地上，几近眩晕。看起来他的沉默彻底激怒了御堂孝典，对方用近似哭腔的语调向他嘶吼了什么，腹部又遭遇了重重的一脚。他依旧沉默着，隔着渐大的雨帘抬头望，打湿了的眼镜让御堂的身影模糊不清。  
后来御堂离开，他撑着那台将要作古的自动售货机慢慢站起来望着，直到对方的背影消失在一片白雾中。回过神来他才发觉后背有些温暖，雨点也不再打落到他头上。Mr.R第一次没有经过同意便拥他入怀，在他转头的那一刻又夺去了他的唇。

那天过后他回到Club R，一如往常地处理事务，调教奴隶，然后在入睡前读书，只是不再外出散步。书页翻动地越来越快，第一卷的封底合上时，Mr.R跪在他脚边，替他放好书本，然后双手捧着他的手，神色恭敬中似乎在祈求着什么。  
他们都有着这样的预感：当这本书被读完的时候，有些事情也会随之画上句号。  
佐伯反握住他一只手腕，微微上提作出邀请的示意。那意味着他想要。Mr.R没有迟疑，遵从王的命令是仆人的职责本分。这一次佐伯依然不觉得痛，却咬着唇坚持到最后，没有发出一点声音。  
余韵过后佐伯的手指握着男人的下巴，逼迫他回答那个关于王者的问题。  
用Mr.R的话说，所谓现在不过是过去留下的投影，言下之意如今的王者已成既定事实，而当初的缘由则再无追究的必要。  
与那闪烁其辞的回答相比，这个男人眼中的神色却是相当真挚诚恳。他让佐伯坐在床沿，自己下床跪在他面前，一头金色长发披散开来，赤裸的身体上还留着抓痕。然后他再次捧起佐伯的手，如同一个惶惑不安的可悲奴隶，问王是否打算抛弃他。  
佐伯微微眯起眼，打量着这个自始至终恭顺如一的仆人，然后开口，说出了这一年来最长的一句话。  
「不，我并没有这个打算。」  
-End-


End file.
